


The Queen's Toy

by Celestriakle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Impact Play, Loving Marriage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sensation Play, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: King Asgore is in total service to his Queen.





	The Queen's Toy

Rope chafed against Asgore’s wrists, mussing up his fur, as he pulled against the restraints that held him flat, belly-down, bent onto the table. His legs, allowed a free range of motion, shifted around; he had been bound a while, and stiffness was starting to set in. A cool breeze chilled his moist, ridged cock, fully exposed from its sheath, and he whined softly, aching for contact–or better yet, warmth. If he angled his hips just right, he could rub the tip against the bottom of the table, but the wood lacked the softness he craved.

The soft sound of footfalls drew Asgore’s attention back up, and he looked at Toriel like a witness to a miracle. She had only left him for a few minutes–just long enough to poke into the next room for a toy and change of clothes–but for him, it could have been an eternity. She had tortured him. He’d been witness to her slow disrobing and donning of a new outfit, the shift from Her Royal Majesty to his Queen. He saw the way the tight latex skirt that hid nothing clutched at her ass, pulling at her curves in a way he wished his hands could. He watched her put on her chosen harness top; he watched as her hands carefully cupped and lifted her soft breasts over and around the bands of elastic.

Once dressed, she had approached, a thin rod in hand, and circled him, touching him. A whack here, a whack there, soft fingers that stroked him, brushing his cock or arm or tickling the underside of the base of his tail, kisses all over his face and body. Passes around him with no contact at all, just the hint of near-touch. However, what tormented Asgore most was the smell, the scent of arousal that she radiated. Musty, earthy, yet sweet, spicy, warmth incarnate if that had a scent. She smelled like a promise, like a siren, like all the world just out of reach. She would bend over his face to kiss his back, and he would be inundated with that scent, his tongue slipping out almost without thought, reaching. It met with only latex.

“How are you doing, love?“ Toriel smiled. In her brief stint out of the room, she had changed; the latex skirt had been exchanged for a harness, a bright turquoise dildo mounted upon it. With the new view, Asgore could see her cunt now, wetness gathering at the edges of her fur, and swallowed, pulling at his restraints out of instinct.

His voice was hoarse. “Wonderful, my Queen. Although–I’m thirsty.“ He returned her smile, politely begging.

“How fortunate: I have just what you need.“ She approached, looking always into his pleading eyes, ever smiling. She stood before him, dildo an inch from his cheek, and she stroked his horns as she said gently but firmly, “But you will need to earn it.“

Her smile grew as his fell into a pout, and Asgore’s gaze dropped from her face to the prize just past the dildo. Her scent flooded his senses; he could have sworn he saw a drop fall from her, and he, with no further hesitation, turned to the dildo and took its entirety in his mouth. She could have chosen bigger: this one tapped at the back of his throat with little issue. He sucked, hard, and heard Toriel laugh, a high, delighted giggle, as the force of his sucking tugged her hips a couple inches closer. He smiled. He lavished attention on that dildo as if it was a part of her own body: he licked at it, curled his tongue around it, sucked up and down the length, swirled it in his mouth, and covered it in kisses.

He heard when his efforts began to pay off. Toriel began to hum; she took hold of his horns to alter the angle of his head, forcing him into an even more limited range of motion, but always, his focus stayed. He worshiped that cock as best he could, and eventually, he felt her hips start to move. She righted his head and held him by the horns as she began to thrust into his mouth. He moaned softly as he took it; drool gathered and dripped from the edges of his lips. He was a toy for her amusement, and in the moments when he could glance up at her, she most certainly looked entertained. He was a good toy–the thought sent a delicious shudder through his cock.

Eventually, Toriel slowed and stopped, Asgore panted lightly, taking full advantage of all the sudden space in his mouth. She observed him for a few moments, then bent down to be eye level with him. Softly, she began to stroke his hair as she murmured, “What a good boy you are… How is my good boy?“

His heart swelled at the praise, and he smiled, but instead of answering outright, he gave her nose a lick. “I’m still thirsty.“

She laughed at the sudden lick, stumbling back a step, but then stood up tall and placed a paw on the table near his head. “Alright,” she said and leaned her hips in close. “Drink up.“

At last, her dripping cunt was within reach, and he reached out with his long, flat tongue to stroke along its exterior. Finally, finally, finally. He licked her again, long and slow, but with more force so as to spread her lips a little. She was warm as a hearth and so very slick, and he moaned with the pleasure of tasting her. A third lick, again with a little more upward pressure, and he heard her start to purr. Now, with a bit more speed. His tongue ran over the folds of her inner lips before bouncing off her clit and starting again; he tasted her every fold and crevice, and he could feel her leaning her weight into him. He could press his tongue to her entire cunt at once, allowing for constant, all-over contact with each stroke or, if he so wished, to touch her entirely as he rubbed his tongue back and forth across her. She moaned openly now, and he slipped the tip of his tongue up into her, tasting the source of all this wetness. She was close enough that he could suck on her whole cunt, and he carefully let his fangs slip over her flesh as he went from sucking on its entirety to focusing his attentions on just her clit. She took hold of his horns to steady herself, and he sucked away at her clitoris, releasing only so he could lap at it in a series of fast, quick strokes. She held his horns tight and kept shifting around, pulling back and nearing again as she gasped and moaned; she was close, and he was relentless. No matter where she went, his tongue met her in a series of rapid-fire licks.

“Ah, ahh, ahhh!“ With that final cry, her weight fell forward, and he slipped his tongue across her one final time as he felt her cunt shudder as she came. Now, Asgore was the one purring, and he lapped up her cum; each stroke across her clit earned him one more little shiver from her, and he smiled wide. Eventually, she lifted herself off of him and stood straight, but he could still spy some shudders in her inner thigh. “V-very good. Before I release you, though, I have one more treat for you…“

Toriel bent down, slowly, and her lips met his. The taste of her cum was washed away by the taste of her saliva, not near as arousing but gentle, familiar, home. Her kiss was soft but intense; fangs clanked as tongues brushed, and she left him purring and wanting as she pulled away. Asgore was near dizzy with desire: his cock strained as he looked at her, and in the quiet lull, he could hear the soft plip plip of precum hitting the floor. After watching him a moment, she ducked under the table, and he knew instantly her intent; he wiggled a little with anticipation.

He couldn’t see her, so his attention became hyperfocused on any contact: the sudden sensation of her hot breath on his cock was enough to cause his hips to buck hard enough to move the table forward a couple of inches. He heard her laugh, and he whined. “My, my, you are eager…“ she said.

She placed gentle kisses along his length, and he whined louder. He had been teased to the point where even this faint contact was enough to push him near the edge; he fought against the restraints on his wrists while similarly doing his best to keep his hips in place. “Don’t cum,“ she commanded. “Not yet.“

Openly, without a single reservation–none occupied the castle at the moment who might overhear–he whined loudly, protesting, but his voice shut down as he felt her tongue along his length. His legs were weak, and his voice slipped out in a high, tinny whimper. She took the head of his cock in her mouth and lapped at its contours, and he moaned, already near the edge. Her lips slipped further down, mouth opening wider, and his hips pressed as far forward as they could. He fought the urge to cum, but when she started moving her lips up and down, he could feel it, white hot and irresistible. “H-honey,“ he stuttered. “Hhhuh heh Her majesty, I… I can’t… Please… cum… gonna…“

She pulled away, but he wasn’t sure if it was soon enough; he did his best to stay there, at the precipice, until she said, “You may.“ Her lips closed again around his cock, her tongue pressing against its underside, and within seconds, he broke down into a bellow of moans as he came.

When he finished, his cock slowly retreated to its sheathe, and Toriel crawled out from beneath the table to untie him. Asgore’s legs shivered; though at last free, he remained sprawled upon the table. He purred when he felt her start to rub his back, but the moment she came into view, he rose just enough to pull her down into a hug and met her laughing lips in a long, sweet kiss. “I love you,“ he said.

“I love you too,“ she said and gave him a soft head bump, lounging in his grasp. “How are you feeling? Are you sore anywhere?“

“No, I couldn’t be better.“

“Good.“

 


End file.
